Memories
by DecaTilde
Summary: Originally written by hopeless-romance45, a.k.a. "Villains' Bad Girl". Months had passed since Brian was killed. How are Barbara and the puppies coping with the loss of their beloved family member? Sequel to "Goodbye, Brian my Love", and Part 2 of 3. REVIVED, with a new ending.
1. Home Video

_Memories_

a _Family Guy_ fanfic

by hopeless-romance45 (a.k.a. "Villains' Bad Girl")

Hosted and edited by DecaTilde

* * *

 _Original Author's Note: Hi, everyone. This fic was apparently flagged and taken down for use of song lyrics. I have most of the story saved so fear not! This fic is still alive and well. The fic is still the same, minus the material that got it taken down. I own nothing except Barbara and the puppies, I have no intention of stealing anything._

* * *

 _Hoster's Note:_ _Not anymore she doesn't. Since we made the agreement, and she lost interest in Family Guy, **I** own Barbara and the puppies now, as well as the rights to VBG's  Family Guy fanfics, just like Disney now owns the rights to air the Pokémon anime. However, I will not be doing "Grow Up", because after the "Christmas Guy" adaptation, that fanfic will be retconned out. I **do** have something special planned for Sheridan, though._

* * *

 _Hoster's Second Note:_ _Because Brian4life did not like the ending to this fanfic, I have decided to change the ending so that Barbara would live, like Brian4life wanted._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Home Video

* * *

 _"Brian!" Barbara giggled._

Barbara sat with the puppies in the living room. It had been a few months since Brian had passed on, as well as Barbara's unborn puppies. Barbara was coping the best she could with her children's support. At the moment, all five of them were sitting together, watching one of the home videos Brian had made.

 _"Brian, stop it!" Barbara giggled._

 _She ran along the beach with Brian chasing after her. Brian laughed as he kicked the water at her, making her kick back._

"You and Dad look like you had a lot of fun together", Marcus said.

From what the puppies saw in the video, it was the most happy and energetic they had ever seen their mother. They sat as they watched and ate popcorn, listening to their father's voice.

 _"Whoa, Brian careful!" Barbara said as Brian slipped and fell into the water. "Here, give me the camera."_

 _She took the camera and pointed it at Brian who shook the water from his fur. He smiled and ran through the water as Barbara chased after him with the camera._

 _"Okay, that's enough", Brian said. "Let's turn off the camera and do things we'll regret later."_

 _"Regret?" Barbara asked. "I doubt that."_

"What did Dad mean by that?" Ollie asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older", she smiled.

"Hey, what's this?" Vinny asked carrying a bowl of popcorn. "Home movies? I love home movies."

The puppies looked at Vinny and growled. They still didn't like him, thinking he was just here to replace their father. Him flirting with Barbara didn't help either. Barbara sighed as she paused the video. At least she was trying to be nice to him, but it was hard. She just didn't like him.

"Look, Vinny", she said. "This is just for me and the kids. If you don't mind, we would like to watch this alone."

"Oh", he said. "Sure. Whatever floats your boat."

He handed Barbara the bowl of popcorn and turned to leave, ignoring the puppies glaring at him. Barbara sighed and turned the video back on.

 _Brian was filming Barbara trying on a bunch of different outfits with cheesy 80s music playing in the background._

 _"Barbara, I don't see why we have to do this", he said. "You look beautiful to me without any of these outfits."_

 _"I know", she said. "I just want to look pretty for you."_

 _"You're pretty enough as it is. Besides, all you need is this."_

 _He put the camera down and held a small box out to her. He opened it to show a gold chain with a pearl hanging from it._

 _"Brian!" Barbara gasped. "It's beautiful!"_

 _He took off her collar and put the necklace around her. She smiled and hugged him tightly._

Barbara smiled and looked at the clock reading 10:30 PM.

"Is that the time?" she asked. "It's time for you four to go to bed."

"But Mom, we want to see more!" Briana said.

"You can see more tomorrow."

She kissed all four of them goodnight, watching them go upstairs to their room.


	2. Photo Album

Chapter 2 - Photo Album

* * *

Barbara sighed as she looked in a photo album. She ran her paw over the pictures that the book held on its pages. She couldn't help but laugh at the pictures. Stewie had given her and Brian the pictures he took that night they got drunk at the Quahog Cabana Club. Even though she had no memory of what happened that night, she still kept them as a reminder of one of the best nights of her life.

"Mom?"

Barbara looked up to see the puppies standing at the door. She smiled and patted the spot beside her on the bed.

"What are you looking at?" Marcus asked as they sat by her.

"Just pictures", she answered. "Of me and your dad."

Barbara flipped the pages, hiding the drunken photos of them. She flipped the pages of the book, showing them other pictures that she felt the kids could see. The puppies looked at the pictures with smiles and wide eyes, never having seen them before.

"What's that one?" Briana asked pointing.

The puppies looked at the picture seeing Brian and Barbara standing together. Brian was fastening a collar around her neck with a smile.

"Oh, that", Barbara smiled. "That was the night I was adopted into the family. That was also the night your father asked me to marry him."

"How long did you and Dad know each other before you got married?" Ollie asked.

"About a couple of months or so", she answered.

"A couple of months?" Jenny asked. "That seems a little early if you think about it."

"I know, but your dad and I loved each other. Your dad popped the question and I accepted."

The puppies looked at her with a smile and turned the page, looking at more pictures. Barbara smiled and gently touched the pictures of Brian.

"What's that one, Mom?" Jenny asked pointing to one.

They looked at the picture seeing Barbara kissing Brian's cheek and him standing looking shocked with big wide eyes. She giggled and touched it.

"That was your father and me going out on our first date", she said. "Stewie took this picture and I was just being silly and wanted to make it memorable."

The puppies laughed and looked her. Their mother sure was goofy before they were born. Barbara showed them pictures of the wedding. Barbara wearing an ivory dress, Brian wearing a black suit. The family looked so happy for them. Tears came to Barbara's eyes as she looked at the picture of her and Brian taking their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Briana asked.

"Yeah", Barbara answered. "Just feeling a little heartache."

She pulled the picture off the page and held it close to her heart as she shed a few tears.


	3. The Puppies

Chapter 3 - The Puppies

* * *

Barbara sighed as she looked at the puppies who were all laying in bed with her. She softly stroked her children's fur and looked at the photo album on her lap.

"Oh, Brian", she sighed. "I wish you were here."

She turned the page and sighed as she looked at the pictures. They were pictures of the puppies' births. Barbara reached out and softly touched the photos as the memory of that day came rushing back.

* * *

 _Barbara panted heavily as Brian held her paw. This was completely unexpected. They hadn't expected the puppies to be born on Christmas Day, but Barbara wasn't complaining. She couldn't have asked for a better gift._

 _"Brian", she breathed. "Are you scared?"_

 _She looked at Brian's paw which was shaking in hers._

 _"Scared?" he asked. "Not so much. I'm nervous, but I'm also excited. Our puppies are finally coming."_

 _Barbara smiled and whimpered as she felt a fresh contraction. She had been in labor for nearly an hour and the vet finally told them that the first puppy was arriving. Barbara panted heavily as she pushed with all her might._

 _"I hope this puppy comes out looking like you", she smiled._

 _Brian said nothing and just kissed Barbara's paw. She whimpered from the pain as she pushed. The vet smiled as he held the first born puppy for them to see. She had white fur like Brian's but thick like Barbara's._

 _"It's a girl", the vet smiled cleaning it off._

 _Little Briana was placed beside her mother, softly whimpering as she curled up beside her. Brian and Barbara smiled as they looked at their first daughter._

 _"You did it, Barbara", he said. "She's here."_

 _"You got more coming", the vet said. "Don't get comfortable yet."_

 _Barbara panted heavily and squeezed Brian's paw as another contraction came. The pain came and left for another hour before the next puppy arrived. This one had thick golden fur like Barbara, but had white paws like Brian._

 _"It's a boy", the vet smiled as he cleaned him off._

 _Little Ollie was placed beside Briana and whimpered as he competed with his sister for the best spot beside their mother._

 _"A boy", Brian smiled. "Wow, twins."_

 _"You're not done yet", the vet said. "You still have more to go."_

 _"More?" Barbara gasped for air._

 _Another hour full of pain passed until another puppy had arrived. It whimpered and squirmed in the vet's hands trying to get away. He cleaned it off, showing it had Barbara's thick golden fur._

 _"Another girl", he said putting Jenny with her brother and sister._

 _The proud parents chuckled as they watched their puppies whimper and roll around with each other. Brian kissed forehead._

 _"They're beautiful", he said with a smile._

 _"Still not done yet", the vet said._

 _Barbara growled frustrated. She whimpered as she pushed after another hour of contractions. Brian held her paw and kissed her cheek._

 _"It's okay, Barbara", he said. "It's almost over."_

 _"Actually, it's over now", the vet said as he held the newborn pup._

 _"It's over?" Barbara asked. "That's all of them?"_

 _"Every last one."_

 _The vet cleaned little Marcus off and placed him with the other three pups. The four of them whimpered as they started competing with each other to start nursing. Brian kissed Barbara happily, letting his tail wag._

 _"I'm so proud of you", he said. "Four beautiful, healthy puppies."_

* * *

Barbara shut the book and looked at the puppies. They had grown so much. It wouldn't be long now before they became adults and moved out on their own. Barbara dreaded the day that would come.


	4. Jasper

Chapter 4 - Jasper

* * *

Barbara slept in while the puppies sat on the bed looking through the photo album. They looked at the pictures they hadn't seen yet. They looked at the pictures of Barbara and Brian's wedding reception. Lots of the guests in the pictures were people they didn't know or didn't remember.

"Mom?" Ollie shook Barbara, waking her up.

"Kids?" she yawned. "What is it?"

"Who are these people?" Ollie asked pointing at the pictures.

"Who?" Babara asked rubbing her eyes.

He pointed to one of the pictures the puppies were looking at. They looked at a dog who looked like a more feminine Brian.

"That's your cousin, Jasper", Barbara asked. "Don't you remember him?"

"A little", Marcus said. "Lois said Jasper's not normal."

Barbara rolled her eyes and shook her head. Lois still had issues about Jasper's sexual preferences, while the others thought it was no big deal. She sat up and held the book, showing them the pictures.

"Jasper is your father's cousin", Barbara said. "He lives out in California with his man."

"Man?" Jenny asked. "Why not a wife?"

"I'll tell you when you're older", she said. "Anyway he's your dad's cousin which makes him your cousin, too. We only see Jasper on rare occasions. Parties, family get-togethers. Those kind of things."

"What's he like?" Briana asked. "Do you like him?"

"Let's just say we sure made a first impression."

* * *

 _Brian and Barbara smiled as they sat at the table during their wedding reception. The guests were having a great time, drinking and mingling with each other. One of the guests sparked curiosity for Barbara. She had never met him before. It was a dog in a pink tuxedo who strongly resembled Brian. The only differences were this dog had longer hair and an earring in one ear._

 _"Brian", she said. "Who's that?"_

 _"Who?" he asked. "Oh, that's my cousin, Jasper."_

 _"I didn't know you had a cousin!" Barbara smiled nudging him. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"He and I aren't that close, but you can go talk to him."_

 _Barbara nodded and got up, walking to Jasper. He didn't see her, he was too busy talking with his partner, Ricardo._

 _"Excuse me, Jasper right?"_

 _"Oh, look it's the bride!" Jasper smiled as he looked at her. "Barbara, let me say you look absolutely fabulous. That dress is simply to die for."_

 _Barbara smiled shyly. He sure was forward and spoke his mind. Barbara stood with a smile as Jasper went on and on about how beautiful the wedding looked and wished his was like that, had they had the money to make it beautiful._

 _"Say, Jasper", Barbara said interrupting. "I was just hoping that you and I could get to know each other now that we're family."_

 _"Oh, sure thing, honey", he smiled. "Go ahead and ask me anything. I'm an open book."_

 _Brian smiled as he watched his bride begin to bond with his side of the family, getting closer to him._


	5. A Dirty Move?

Chapter 5 - A Dirty Move?

* * *

The puppies giggled as they played in the backyard. Barbara smiled softly as she sat watching them. The four of them tumbled around trying their best to keep the soccer ball to themselves. Barbara wanted to enjoy her time with the puppies before they were fully grown. She didn't want to miss anymore of her childhood than she already did.

"Hey, what's going on?"

She looked up to see Vinny looking at her with his usual smile. Barbara sighed and looked away, keeping her attention on the puppies.

"Just watching the kids", she answered.

"That's great", Vinny said. "You're a good mom."

She sighed, refusing to look at him. Barbara still wasn't fond of him, but she was at least trying to be nice. Him pushing her to spend time with him wasn't helping at all.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"I thought we could talk and spend time getting to know each other", Vinny smiled sitting with her.

Barbara's ears flattened against her head as she tried her best not to growl. She was trying as hard as she could to be nice. Attacking him now would be bad.

"What is it that you would like to know about?" she asked with her teeth clenched.

"How have you been doing lately?" Vinny asked.

"Just fine..."

Barbara continued to look away watching the kids. The puppies stopped playing as they watched Vinny with their mother. They still didn't like him or trust him. Watching him get this close to Barbara was starting to get to them.

"What else did you want to know?" she asked.

"You're getting over Brian, right?" Vinny asked. "What do you say you and I..."

He put his paw over hers and blew in her ear. Barbara finally snapped. She growled and turned to look at Vinny before punching him across the face.

"You bastard!" she yelled. "How dare you do that!"

Barbara punched Vinny again before running inside. The puppies watched their mother run away upset. They turned to Vinny and growled.

"What?" he asked backing away.

The puppies continued to growl as they walked toward him.

* * *

Barbara collapsed in bed sobbing. She couldn't believe Vinny made a move on her like that. She thought he respected her. He said so. The puppies were right not to trust him.

"Brian..."

She cried into her pillow once again wishing Brian was still there with her.


	6. Missing Brian

Chapter 6 - Missing Brian

* * *

Barbara wiped her tears away as she sat in the kitchen, drinking from Brian's whiskey flask. She hated Vinny with a passion and never wanted to talk to him again. Lois came into the kitchen with groceries in her arms.

"Crying again?" she asked. "What is it for this time?"

Lois had gotten used to Barbara's depressed attitude over the months. Whenever she cried over something, it didn't surprise her anymore.

"I hate Vinny", Barbara said. "I hate him."

"Oh, great", Lois said rolling her eyes. "Another Meg in the family."

"Whatever", she said getting up. "You're never any help."

Barbara walked out to the backyard where the kids had finished beating Vinny. She felt no sympathy whatsoever as she saw him bruised and bloodied. He got what he deserved. Maybe he should've gotten more.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Ollie asked.

"I'm fine", she answered. "Kids, I appreciate that you want to protect me, but it's okay. I should be able to fight my own battles."

"Can you blame us?" Briana asked. "We don't like Vinny either. We don't want him to be our dad."

"You don't have to worry about a thing. I swore on your father's grave I would never remarry. Vinny has absolutely no chance with me."

Barbara pulled the kids in for a hug.

* * *

Late at night when the kids were asleep, Barbara sat in front of the TV in the living room. She was feeling so alone and wished she could have one more night with Brian.

 _"Brian, this feels weird", Barbara said on the video. "Really, this is something I expect from Quagmire."_

 _"Trust me", Brian said setting up the camera. "We'll look back on this and laugh."_

Barbara chuckled and shook her head. Brian and his ideas. She didn't know where he got that idea. Must've been from any one of those times he drank or smoked pot.

 _Barbara sat on the bed looking at Brian with a smile. She fluttered her eyelashes and crossed her legs._

 _"I'm waiting, honey", she seductively said._

 _Brian smiled back as he got on the bed. He crawled toward her slowly. Barbara wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply._

Barbara sighed as she watched the video. Vinny came downstairs and stopped when he heard the erotic sounds on the TV. He looked at Barbara weirdly. He never thought she would watch porn. Vinny hid behind the couch, watching with wide eyes as Barbara made love to, he assumed, Brian on TV.


	7. Briana

Chapter 7 - Briana

* * *

Briana yawned as sat up. It was still dark, her brothers and sister were still asleep. Briana got up and looked at the time. 3:35 AM. She was wide awake, there was no way she was going back to sleep. She crawled out of bed and walked to the window to look up at the stars. Only problem was it was a cloudy night. There were no stars to be seen.

"Daddy?" she said looking up.

She watched the clouds float by, covering the sky and the moon. Briana sighed and looked around the sky.

"I wish you were here, Daddy", she said. "Mom really misses you. She's trying to move on and carry on like normal, but something's holding her back. All she thinks about is you and every day she talks about you. If only you were here, Daddy."

Briana looked at the others who were still sleeping. She quietly snuck past the pups and walked out the door, going downstairs. Maybe a warm cup of milk could help her go back to sleep. As Briana walked down the hall, she stopped and looked into Stewie's room. Stewie was sound asleep in his crib, with Vinny curled up on the floor next to him. She glared at Vinny, still not forgiving him for putting the moves on her mother.

Briana quietly walked down the stairs to see the TV was left on. Barbara was laying on the couch in a deep sleep. Briana walked to her, seeing Brian's shredded collar clutched in her hands.

 _"I Brian, take you, Barbara to be my wife, to have and to hold", Brian said on the tape playing. "Barbara, you're the only one I love, now and forever."_

Briana looked at the TV and sat watching it, trying not to wake Barbara.

 _"I Barbara, take you, Brian to be my husband, to have and to hold", she repeated with tears in her eyes. "Brian...my love...my hero..."_

 _Barbara choked back a sob and wiped the tears from her eyes._

 _"This is, the happiest day of my life. It's all thanks to you. If you hadn't have found me alone that night, I would probably be dead by now. You're my savior, Brian."_

Briana looked back at Barbara who turned over with her back facing her.

"Brian..."

Briana turned off the TV before getting up. She pulled a blanket from the hallway closet and draped it over her mother.

"Night, Mom."

Briana went into the kitchen to get some warm milk. She didn't blame Barbara for missing Brian so much. If she lost someone who did something as special as Brian did for Barbara, Briana would most likely miss them too.

"Daddy?" she said. "If you can hear me, would you make Mom's dream a happy dream? She deserves something that could make her happy. She's gone through so much, you know."

Briana finished her milk before going back to bed. If only wishes could come true. Everyone wished Brian was still alive, if only...


	8. Marcus

Chapter 8 - Marcus

* * *

Marcus looked over at Barbara who was taking a nap. For the first time in days, she looked peaceful as she slept instead of sad or plagued by nightmares. Marcus crawled out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Brian?" Stewie asked with a hopeful tone in his face.

"Dad?" Marcus gasped and turned around. "Where?"

"Oh, it's just you."

Marcus' ears flattened against his head and his tail drooped in sadness. He supposed he was going to get a lot of that. He looked exactly like Brian, and with him almost all grown up, who was going to be able to tell the difference? What would Barbara do? Would Marcus' appearance make her sad because of the memories or happy?

"Hey, Stewie", Marcus sighed as he sat next to him at the table.

"Hey", Stewie answered getting into his highchair. "Why the long face?"

He just sighed as he looked down, flicking at a crusty piece of food on the table.

"How you doing there, big guy?" Stewie asked as he patted the dog's head trying to cheer him up. "You holding up alright? You want a soda? Hmm? Oh screw it, I tried."

"It's nothing", Marcus said. "Just thinking about Dad."

"How's that working out for you?" he asked.

"Meh. You just brought up how I look just like Dad. Is everyone going to confuse me for Dad? What if Mom confuses me for Dad?"

He shuddered at the thought. Stewie cringed at the thought. Why did Marcus bring that up?

"Hey", he said. "Barbara's not that crazy. She won't confuse you for Brian. Other than that, how are you holding up?"

"Father's Day is coming up", Marcus said. "Me and the others don't know what to do this year. What do you do for Peter?"

"I don't think my method would work for you."

* * *

 _Stewie smirked as he set up a video camera. He was recording his own Jackass skit for TV._

 _"Hey, I'm Stewie Griffin. And I'm going to be kicking my dad's ass all day today."_

 _Stewie opened the door and ran into the bathroom. The cameraman followed him and filmed as he began smacking Peter who was sitting on the toilet._

 _"What the hell?" Peter yelled as he tried to block the hits. "Stewie, stop it! Knock it off!_

 _Stewie grabbed Peter's shirt and ripped it off, continuing to smack him. He gave him a few more smacks before running out of the bathroom slamming the door._

 _"Come on!" Peter yelled. "Come on, Stewie! You're acting crazy out there, man."_

* * *

 _Original Author's Note: Cutaway scene from "Petergeist"_


	9. Ollie

Chapter 9 - Ollie

* * *

"I hope everyone's hungry", Lois said as she served dinner. "I made plenty of food."

"I am starving!" Barbara smiled as she helped herself.

Ollie watched as his mother started eating. Sure, she looked happy, but he knew this was just a cover to keep everyone from worrying about her. The puppies all knew she still slept with Brian's shredded collar under her pillow. Barbara had started eating away her sadness. Ollie didn't know which was worse. Her being depressed or her eating to deal with her depression.

The puppies ate in silence as they watched Barbara stuff her face with the food. The Griffins didn't see anything wrong with what she was doing.

"My, someone's hungry", Lois said as she smiled.

"You bet I am", Barbara said.

Ollie looked at her worried. He didn't want his mother to get fat like this. He pushed his plate away, unable to eat anymore.

"Can I be excused please?" he asked.

"Is something wrong?" Barbara asked. "You hardly touched you food."

"I guess I just don't have an appetite tonight."

Ollie got up and walked out of the kitchen. He walked outside and sat on the porch, looking out at the backyard. If only Brian was here. Maybe Barbara wouldn't be acting like this. Not unless she wanted to let herself go. Ollie sighed as he walked to the fence looking around the neighborhood. It was so quiet with everyone on the street in their homes, enjoying dinner.

Ollie walked through the backyard and sighed. There was nothing for him to do at the moment. He wished Brian was here. The boys always had fun together, digging in the backyard, then filling in the holes before Lois could yell about it. Ollie giggled as he started digging in the backyard, trying to relive the good old days. He stopped when he felt something solid in the dirt.

As Ollie brushed the dirt away, he gasped when he found what it was. He pulled out an old rusty golden trophy in the shape of a clam. Ollie sniffed the trophy and smiled, recognizing Brian's scent on the trophy.

"Dad!" he said looking up at the sky. "This is your trophy, isn't it? Hmm, I wonder what else is down here."

He continued digging deeper and gasped to see the body of a person. He looked very recognizable. He was on TV many times before.

"Rod Serling?" Ollie gasped. "I wonder what he's doing here?"

Ollie looked around and covered the body back up, never to speak about it again. He looked at the trophy and wagged his tail. He held it close and smile and he sniffed Brian's scent. He put it back in the ground where it belonged and covered it up.

"There you go, Dad", Ollie said patting the dirt. "That trophy's back where it belongs with you."

He smiled and walked back inside to see Barbara with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"You were outside digging, weren't you?" she asked. "Look at you, you're filthy. Upstairs, in the bath with you, mister."

Ollie sighed and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He still hated baths.


	10. Jenny

_Hoster's Note:_ _Hello, everyone. I have decided to change the next chapter and write the rest of the fanfic for Brian4life._

* * *

Chapter 10 - Jenny

* * *

"Where are you going?" Barbara asked the puppies.

"We're just going to the park, Mom", Marcus said. "Did you want to come?"

"No thank you", she answered. "Just making sure I know where you're going."

The puppies watched their mother stuff her face with pie. She must've gained about 10 pounds this week alone, eating whenever she felt depressed thinking about Brian. The puppies took their ball and walked out the door.

"Such delicious pie!" Barbara sighed in pleasure as she ate.

Vinny looked at Barbara, noticing how much heavier she started to look. She had to loosen her collar to help her breathe better.

"Whoa, call the local newspapers", Vinny said. "This hot little number is putting on some weight."

"Excuse me?" Barbara gasped.

"I'm being honest", he answered. "You've gained a lot of weight recently and it's really starting to show. Look at that ass! Who told you to eat a gallon of ice cream in one day?"

"Hey!" she said stopping him. "That was some freaking good ice cream! And besides, the only reason I ate it is because it was a hot day and we don't have air conditioning. Kept me cool."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, fatass."

"10 pounds is not that much", Barbara glared.

"Says the fat, emo, irresponsible mother here", Vinny said.

Barbara growled as she glared at him. She took the piece of pie and threw it at his face as she jumped off the couch. She had had it up to here with Vinny and was finally going to give him a piece of her mind when suddenly, Jenny got in the way and took the punch she was about to give Vinny. Barbara was shocked. She had just hit her youngest daughter.

"Oh, my God!" she cried. "Jenny, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to go to the park? I'm so sorry I hit you!"

"You _should_ be sorry," Jenny replied, getting up. " _And_ you should be ashamed of yourself for all the weight you've been gaining! Vinny was right about you, you... you... FATASS!"

Barbara gasped, shocked and horrified at what Jenny had just said to her.

As Jenny left to join her also-shocked siblings, who have watched the whole thing, Vinny was surprised to see a young puppy stand up to her mother like that.

* * *

"What has gotten into you, Jenny?" Briana asked her young sister. The whole litter was having an intervention with her near the swing set. "Do you realize what you have done to Mom?"

"Mom deserved it," Jenny replied. "She's been acting selfish toward Vinny and has neglected to take care of us lately. And she's been taking it all out on eating so much."

"Jenny," Ollie began, "while I _do_ pretty much agree with you, that doesn't mean you should just tell her off like that. And because of what you did, Mom's feelings are hurt."

"Yeah," Marcus agreed. "Would Dad have wanted you to act like that toward Mom?"

Before Jenny could say anything else, she started to go postal.

"Don't you dare use Dad as an excuse!" she shouted.

She was just about to punch Marcus in the face when Ollie pulled her away.

"Jenny, please!" Ollie pleaded. "I know you miss Dad, too, but you can't take your anger out on us! Think of what the Griffins would do if you acted this way toward us!"

Not long after Ollie said this, Jenny had time to think of what she was about to do before finally, she broke down into tears.

"It's okay, Jenny", he said, consoling her. "It's okay. Come on. Let's go home."


	11. Barbara

Chapter 11 - Barbara

* * *

The puppies walked home in silence. Jenny continued to sniffle away her tears before stopping eventually. They looked up to see Barbara crying on the doorstep.

"Mom?" Briana said, getting her attention as they ran to her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, puppies," she said, trying to pull herself together. "You were right about me all along. I've been a terrible mother. And missing your father hasn't made anything better for me. I thought if I had eaten to take the sadness away, things would be a lot better for me. Instead, it only made things worse. I wish I was never taken to that stupid dog fighting organization!"

"Dog-fighting organization?" Ollie repeated. "You never said a word about a dog-fighting organization."

"A fighting dog?"

Everyone looked up to see that Vinny had overheard. He had stepped outside to apologize to Barbara for calling her fat, but he shuddered in fear. Barbara lowered her ears and narrowed her eyes, growling at him.

"You're a fighting dog?" he continued. "Barbara, I... I never would have known. It's no wonder your puppies beat me up so badly that day. Why didn't you tell the puppies about this? Why didn't you tell _me_?"

Barbara had calmed down a bit and sighed.

"You're right," she said. "It's about time you all knew about my past."

Everyone had gathered around to listen to Barbara's tragic story.

"It all started when my mother was abandoned by her owners after they found out she was pregnant," she began. "I was born in a junkyard, third in a litter of three. My mother tried to take care of all three of us the best as she could, but my two older sisters, Laura and Nora, whom neither of you ever met, both died of malnourishment since there was very little food to come by."

Vinny and the puppies gasped in shock and sadness.

"My mother... also died," she continued. "She was looking for food when a truck ran her over. I was left all alone, wandering the streets and trying to survive. That is, until that jerk, may he rest in misery, picked me up and took me to that organization. It was a nightmare spending my childhood locked in a crate with about twenty other dogs."

"That's terrible!" Briana replied.

"And inhumane!" Ollie added.

"I became one of the best fighters in the organization," Barbara continued, "until a new dog was brought in."

This made Vinny freeze in fear.

"He was bigger and more ferocious, and I didn't stand a chance against him," Barbara continued. "He bit me, scratched me, and he did all he could to keep me down."

Vinny gulped.

"That jerk was so proud of the new dog," Barbara continued, "he threw me out onto the streets, saying that he had no use for has-beens. However, luckily, late that night, Brian found me and gave me a place to live."

"I had no idea," Vinny suddenly responded. "So, Brian wasn't just your husband, he was your savior?"

Barbara nodded.

"And after he died," Vinny continued, "it affected you so badly, you went back to your hostile fighting-dog behavior, right?"

Again, Barbara nodded, this time, sadly.

"Barbara," Vinny continued, "I know how you feel, but just because you lost Brian don't mean that you have to go back to being a fighting dog and linger in that hostile behavior, do you?"

Barbara shook her head. "No," she wept, "and I'm sorry, Vinny. I guess I should have known better than acting that way toward you. Oh, Vinny, puppies," she cried, "I just don't want to lose anyone else, not after what happened to Brian!"

Briana got up, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she said, about to go postal, "but you just _did_."

As soon as she said those words, Briana ran off, not looking back, eyes filled with tears.

"Briana!" Barbara called, about to follow her. However, before she could go any further, she breathed heavily, gasped for air, clutched her chest and collapsed.

"Barbara!" Vinny shouted, rushing to her. "Are you okay?"

"The pain!" Barbara grunted. "It...hurts!" She then began to lose consciousness.

"Mom?" Jenny cried.

Ollie, Jenny and Marcus started to panic once they saw she stopped moving.

"Not good!" Vinny gasped. "Kids, go inside and call for help."

"Is Mom going to be okay?" Ollie asked.

"Go inside and do what I told you", he said pointing inside.

The three puppies looked at Vinny and watched as he leaned over their mother. They pushed each other inside to get help. None of them wanted to see their mother like this. They hadn't felt this scared since their father's accident.

"Hang on, Barbs", Vinny said.

Barbara felt dazed as she saw Vinny, before the vision blurred and she passed out.

"Hang on", he repeated in the form of a whisper. His words echoed as her eyes closed.


	12. Arnie

_Author's Note:_ _I made a last-minute change to the previous chapter to better fit this chapter, which I have recycled and edited from the side story to my now-non-canon "Christmas Guy" adaptation, "Breakaway", thanks to Brian4life, who didn't like the fanfic at all due to my killing off the puppies._

* * *

Chapter 12 - Arnie

* * *

Briana ran and ran and ran, until she reached a rural seedy area in Quahog. She was all alone. She tripped on a rock and began yelling, removing her collar and throwing it at the ground. Briana then began crying. She had not only lost her father, but also learned that her mother was a fighting dog who never told her about it until recently. The sound of sirens and moving cars in the ambience aside from Briana's breaking down was added with what sounded like a male teenager being beaten, grunting, combined with wolf growls. Briana's ears perked up and she followed the sound.

It led her to a sharp alley, and she gasped at the sight of a white anthropomorphic Pit Bull being attacked by a wolf.

"And you call yourself the toughest dog in all of Rhode Island?" the wolf taunted the Pit Bull in a voice that sounded like a teenaged Ben Tennyson. "Well, you aren't tough enough!"

"I can still beat you, you damn lupine!" the Pit Bull replied in a voice that sounded like Ichigo Kurosaki.

"That's not only offensive, but to us wolves, it's racist," the wolf growled. "And I have ways of dealing with racism, coming from a racist dog like you!"

Before the wolf could lunge at the Pit Bull, Briana jumped in and attacked him.

"Leave him alone!" Briana shouted at the wolf, punching and kicking him. "Can't you see he's hurt enough already? And your attacking him is only making things worse!"

The wolf backed out, despite his many injuries Briana had given him, including the bite marks on his snout and left ear.

"This isn't the end, Arnie," the wolf addressed the Pit Bull. "I'll be back, and you're going to pay dearly for your stupid racism!" He then turned to Briana. "And that goes for you and your interference, bitch."

While the wolf ran off, Briana whispered, "I _do_ take that as a compliment, though, since I'm a dog."

She then saw that the Pit Bull, Arnie, had started licking the wound on his right arm.

"Are you all right?" Briana asked him.

"I'm fine," Arnie replied. "Thanks for saving me, though I would have taken that wolf all by myself. But he said I wasn't tough enough."

"Not all dogs are," Briana agreed. "And you sure are lucky to be alive." Pause. "I'm Briana. No need for you to tell me _your_ name, since that wolf said your name is Arnie."

"Nice to meet you, Briana," Arnie began to smile. "Where are you from?"

"Why does it matter?" Briana replied, narrowing her eyes. "I ran away and I am not going back."

"Really?" Arnie raised his eyes in surprise. "Why?"

"I just found out that my dishonest mother was a fighting dog," Briana responded. "And she never told me or my litter mates about it until today."

"Oh," Arnie moaned sadly. "That's awful."

Arnie then felt pain from fighting the wolf, and clutched his wrist.

"Careful, Arnie," Briana calmed. "You're still hurt. I'm taking you to a vet."

* * *

Briana led Arnie to the veterinary clinic, where, to her surprise, she saw the Griffins, her litter mates and Vinny in the waiting area. They were very worried. Briana didn't expect to see the Griffins at the vet.

"Guys?" Briana said, getting their attention. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, Briana," Lois replied, "thank heaven you're here. Your mother had a heart attack and she collapsed. It must have been from all the weight she's been gaining."

"Mom had a heart attack?!" Briana repeated. "That's terrible! And I just brought my new friend Arnie here because he's hurt."

As soon as Briana brought Arnie in, Vinny was horrified.

"You brought _him_?!" Vinny gasped.

"Wait," Briana halted as Arnie growled at Vinny. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," Vinny replied. "He beat me up one day when I was still Leo's dog. And he beat me up real badly."

"And I told you that if I'd see you again, house dog," Arnie replied to Vinny, "you'd be dead!"

Briana held Arnie back as he was about to charge at Vinny.

"Easy, Arnie, you're still hurt," Briana calmed. "Anyway, what happened that made you beat Vinny up?"

"Very well, Briana," Arnie sighed, calming down. "It all began when I was in Providence one day..."

* * *

 _We are treated to a flashback of what happened. Arnie_ _stopped at an alley in Providence after a month of wandering._

 _Many of the alley dogs were intimidated when he entered. Many, except for one. And that was Vinny, and he was still Leo's dog then._

 _"Hey, dumbass!" he addressed. "You ain't welcome in this part of town. So I suggest you vamoose before things get really ugly."_

 _"You think you can come here and challenge me, house dog?" Arnie replied. "I'm the toughest dog in all of Rhode Island."_

 _"Oh, yeah?" Vinny growled. "We'll see just how tough you are."_

 _Just then, a fight between the two dogs began. In that fight, Arnie showed no mercy when he punched and kicked Vinny in many places. He won the fight, but did allow Vinny, who laid all bruised up, to live._

 _"The next time I see you, house dog," Arnie addressed Vinny, "you're dead."_

 _Vinny got up, grunting. Blood running from his mouth._

 _"The name's Arnie, weakling," Arnie continued. "Remember it."_

 _Not long after Arnie walked off, still looking for weak dogs, Leo came and picked his dog up._

* * *

"And that's what happened," Vinny finished. "Even after Leo nursed me back to health, I still couldn't get Arnie out of my mind." He shuddered. "He's the main reason why I'm afraid of fighting dogs." This information stung the litter emotionally. "And he ain't just a dog... he's a monster."

"I see that you've gotten a new family, house dog," Arnie noticed.

"Yes," Lois replied, still worried. "We're here because Barbara had a heart attack."

"Barbara?" Arnie repeated. "You mean _the_ Barbara from the organization James ran?"

All four of the puppies gasped in shock.

* * *

 _Author's Note: If I had to choose a voice for the wolf that attacked Arnie, it would be Yuri Lowenthal, who voiced deuteragonist Suzaku Kururugi in the English dub of  Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and titular character Ben Tennyson in Ben 10: Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse. And, like I said when I wrote "Revival 'BBBOJM'", I would choose Jonny Yong Bosch, who played Adam Park in Power Rangers and is the voice of Artemis in the VIZ dubs of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal, to voice Arnie._


	13. Discovery

Chapter 13 - Discovery

* * *

Arnie was brought into the operating room next to the still-unconscious Barbara. He was sedated, and was also rendered unconscious, for the vet was about to fix Arnie's wrist.

"Clear!"

Barbara's body jumped as the doctor shocked her, trying to restart her heart. The wires on her chest showed nothing changed on the heart monitor, making the doctor and nurses continue CPR. Briana and Vinny stood in the doorway and watched in worry. They each had to go through heartbreaking deaths, and they didn't want the same thing happen to either Barbara or Arnie.

"Can the both of you go in the waiting room?" the doctor asked. "We'll let you know how they're doing."

"But-"

Vinny sighed and looked at Barbara, then at the doctor.

"I have to stay with Barbara," he said. "I need to make sure she's going to be all right."

Briana also sighed and looked at Arnie, then at the doctor.

"And _I_ have to stay with _Arnie_ ," she said. "I need to make sure _he's_ going to be all right, too."

Vinny turned and watched the doctor press down on Barbara's chest, trying to get her heart to beat. A nurse put a mask over Barbara's face pumping air into her. Another nurse was injecting drugs into Barbara to help kick-start her heart, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Come on, Barbs", Vinny whispered, "Fight it. A lousy heart attack can't kill you, can it? You're stronger than that."

Briana turned and watched a nurse about to make an incision on Arnie's wrist, as she was going to reconnect his wrist bones.

"Please be okay, Arnie," Briana whispered. "I know it isn't much, but it's the least you could do for my bringing you here."

Just as the nurses brought a machine to pump all the excess fat out of Barbara, while she was still comatose, she had a vision...

* * *

 _She wandered around in a field after reading a road sign, that she was in Austin, Texas._

 _ **"What's going on?"**_ _she thought to herself._ _ **"One minute, Briana runs away from me after I explained my past to Vinny and the puppies, and the next, I feel pain and wind up in Austin. But why?"**_

 _The silence was broken when she heard two young boys' voices giggling. She followed the sound and saw two young puppies playing with each other. They looked exactly like how Brian and Vinny would look like if they were puppies._

 _"Boy, Vinny," the puppy resembling Brian addressed in a voice that sounded like Mokuba Kaiba. "It sure is nice getting to know you, and to play with you."_

 _"You said it, Brian," Puppy Vinny addressed in a voice that sounded like Young Sanji (or how Ash Ketchum sounded if he were born in Brooklyn). "I wasn't sure about straying away from the mill so much, but I gotta tell ya', this is pretty fun."_

 ** _"I don't believe it,"_** _Barbara thought, surprised._ _ **"Brian knew Vinny when they were just puppies?"**_

 _"So," Puppy Vinny continued, "anything else you wanna play, big brother?"_

 ** _"Big brother?!"_** _Barbara repeated in thought, shocked. It was when she realized in horror._ _ **"Oh, my God. The one dog who replaced Brian**_ _ **...is my brother-in-law? Oh, no. If I ever get out of here, what the hell am I going to tell the puppies, and the**_ _ **rest**_ _ **of the Griffins?"**_

 _Then, just as both puppies began to frolic in the field, jumping to catch butterflies, the vision faded. Soon after that, Barbara shielded her eyes from a blinding white light_ _when..._

* * *

"Clear!"

Barbara awoke when her body jumped as the doctor shocked her. Her heart has just been restarted. She saw wires on her chest, hooked to the heart monitor. She had just been saved through CPR.

She gasped in relief. "I've been given another chance at life," she whispered.

"You're lucky to be alive, ma'am," the doctor said. "We _were_ able to pump out the junk food inside of you that caused you to go into a heart attack."

"H... Heart attack?" she repeated.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "Both your daughter and a friend wanted to stay close to you and Arnie, who came in here with a broken wrist."

Barbara looked in that direction and saw that Vinny was indeed in the operating room, smiling in relief that Barbara had pulled through. However, she was shocked at the sight of Arnie, who had his arm in a sling, and that Briana was hugging him, happy to know that _he_ recovered, too.

"Briana!" Barbara shouted in horror. "Get away from that dog!"

"No, Mom, it's okay," Briana assured. "I'm the one who brought him here. And I already figured out that he was the dog who beat you in the organization. He looks big, but he doesn't look ferocious."

"That's right, Barbara," Arnie nodded. "While the doctors were able to fix my wrist, they advised me not to attend anymore dog fights, since I sustained my injuries from fighting a wolf."

"A wolf?" Barbara repeated. "But... you're the best fighter in the organization."

"Not anymore," Arnie shook his head in disagreement. "Your owners told me that James was arrested after your husband Brian, whom Vinny told me was your savior, testified against him. Therefore, the organization was shut down, and I had nothing to fight for anymore. I managed to fight Vinny in Providence one month after the organization's shut down. Time had passed, and I was the toughest dog in all of Rhode Island, until today when that wolf attacked me. Your daughter Briana was kind enough to bring me here. And," Arnie then hung his head in sadness, "I'm so sorry about Brian."

Barbara understood Arnie's sadness.

"I may never fight again after today," Arnie continued. "Oh, Barbara, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me, and to accept my humble apology?"

Barbara couldn't help but smile sadly at Arnie.

"There's no reason for me not to," she replied. Turning to Vinny, she continued, "And Vinny, I hope _you_ can find it in _your_ heart to forgive _me_. After all, I found out, while I was in my coma, that you and Brian were brothers."

Vinny's eyes widened. He had just found out from Barbara that Brian was his older brother. And since he married Barbara, that made her his sister-in-law, and her litter with Brian his nieces and nephews.

Briana was also wide-eyed. Barbara's discovery made her find out that Vinny was her uncle, and by extension, the uncle of Ollie, Jenny, Marcus, and the unborn second litter.

However, despite all that has happened, both Briana and Vinny smiled at Barbara.

"I forgive you, Barbara," Vinny responded.

"Me, too, Mom," Briana added.

Barbara smiled, as she had finally made peace with Vinny, and that Briana made up with her.

"Well," the doctor said, watching the whole thing, "I guess that explains everything. Shall I tell everyone in the waiting room?"

Barbara happily shook her head.

"No," she replied. "Let me tell them myself. You _can_ let everyone know that I made it through, though."


	14. Kuroimizu

Chapter 14 - Kuroimizu

* * *

The next day, back at the Griffin house, everyone gathered in the living room. Briana had an announcement to make. Piano music had played in the background.

"Everyone," she began, "I know it isn't much, but I have decided to stay with Arnie. Because he can't fight anymore, even after his wrist heals, I feel that he needs someone to care for him. I know it's early for me to move out on my own, but I'm old enough to give Arnie some comfort."

 _色は即ち是、空となって消えゆく (The color will definitely become empty and disappear)_

 _人の営みすべて見透かすように (To make people's work all seen)_

"But Briana," Lois replied. "We already went through the loss of your father recently."

"I know, Lois," Briana replied. "But don't think of this as a forever goodbye. Just think of it as 'until we meet again'. Who knows? Maybe I can find a new home for Arnie and I to live in."

 _不安は人のココロ試すための交差点 (Anxiety is an intersection to try peoples' hearts)_

 _何故にその方角を間違うのでしょう (Why do you mistake that direction?)_

Barbara hung her head.

"Well, if that's what you want," she said, "then there's no way I can stop you. I'm going to miss you, sweetheart."

Briana shed tears of joy in understanding, and she hugged her mother.

"Don't worry," Briana assured. "I'll come back and visit sometime."

 _雪解け水のように始まる物語 (A story that begins like snow melting into water)_

 _小さく弱いから色に染まるのかな (I wonder if it is colored because it is small and weak)_

Briana then hugged Ollie, Jenny, Marcus and Vinny one by one.

Barbara then eyed Arnie.

"Now, Arnie," she began. "You must promise to be good to her, and take real good care of her."

"I will, Barbara," Arnie replied. "My fighting days may be over, but someday, if I sire a litter with Briana, any of them can carry on the legacy."

 _哀しみを抱きしめた人は誰? (Who hugs the sorrow?)_

 _憎しみと握手した人は誰? (Who did you shake hands with hatred?)_

 _堕ちてゆく自分が愛しすぎて (I fall too fast, I love you too much)_

 _溢れだす言い訳に溺れてる (I am drowning in an excuse to overflow)_

Arnie then eyed Vinny, who was still a little fearful towards him.

"You got lucky that you can live another day, Vinny," he said, offering a handshake. "Think you can start trusting me?"

Vinny looked unsure at first, but decided to shake Arnie's paw anyway.

"Okay, Arnie," Vinny replied. "We may go like water and vinegar together, but we don't mix just yet."

"Works for me," Arnie replied.

 _ねぇ、そのココロに溜まった黒い水を (Hey, the black water that accumulated in that heart)_

 _今吐きだして痛みを土に還そう (Spit out the pain now)_

* * *

As promised, Briana did find a place for Arnie and herself to live in; it was Vinny's old apartment in Providence. Briana and Arnie waved goodbye to the Griffins and walked off.

 _色は即ち是、空となって消えゆく (The color will definitely become empty and disappear)_

"Maybe it's time for me to stop being afraid of fighting dogs," Vinny began, "and start showing some respect for them. After all, I have one for an in-law."

"I know," Barbara agreed. "And I'm glad that my puppies have an uncle they can trust. Perhaps it _is_ time for me to start getting over Brian, because the best part of loving someone...is knowing when to let go."

And with that, Barbara and Vinny hugged each other, and Ollie, Jenny and Marcus decided to join in.

In the doorway, Stewie stood sadly. He looked at a photo of Brian he pulled out of the left pocket of his overalls.

 _"Brian,"_ he thought.

* * *

To Be Concluded...

* * *

 _Hoster and Co-author's Note:_ _The song used is "Kuroimizu (awairo mix)" by Mikio Sakai._

 _I hope all of you like **this** ending better than you did the sad ending VBG wrote. Next fanfic is the "Christmas Guy" adaptation B4L **really** wanted, since she doesn't want anybody to be killed off. And she doesn't want the  Family Guy character Death at all, because she hates the character, like she does depictions of monsters and demons; in other words, Death is fired._

 _Only problem is that I don't know what to name the fanfic. And B4L can't think of a good name, either._


End file.
